CUIDADO CON LO QUE DESEAS, JOHNNY!
by centinelita06
Summary: Nuevamente John viajando por el espacio temporal. Me encanta esta película. Muchas gracias, Gloria, por escribir de ella. Fic escrito por Gloria. Contiene spank paternal- disciplina física de un adolescente. No le gusta el tema, no lea!


**FREQUENCY….. Cuidado con lo que deseas, Johnny!**

 **By: Gloria**

John Sullivan estaba en su sala de estar, cansado después de un mal día en el trabajo. Para pasar el mal día se había servido más de una copa que lo tenía algo más alegre y, un poco más curioso, se dio una vuelta por la sala para quedarse parado delante de la radio antigua de su padre, y por primera vez se preguntó qué diablos pasaba con ese aparato que podía comunicarse con su padre a través del tiempo.

Lo tomó en sus manos y pensó en desarmarla, luego se arrepintió ¿y si no podía volver a hacerla funcionar? y si luego la necesitaba?

Pero acaso la radio estaba embrujada? sonrió ante sus descabelladas ideas, pero qué otra cosa podría explicar todo lo que pasaba.

Necesitaba una respuesta y la necesitaba ahora, recordó que su amigo, Gordo, una vez le había hablado de una "bruja" o "adivina" que tenía una tienda cerca y, sin más, tomó la dichosa radio y salió.

La tienda era una mezcla de colores y olor a incienso fuerte, no más entrar se arrepintió... quizás porque el olor disipó un poco el alcohol que había tomado pero no alcanzó a irse porque alguien se acercaba; era una mujer joven y muy bonita.

\- Señor, lo puedo ayudar en algo?

Si John no tuviera esas copas de más, se habría sentido algo tonto parado en ese lugar llevando una vieja radio en sus manos.

\- ah, pues, la verdad es que yo...

La mujer se acercó al joven - Creo que se equivocó de tienda, la tienda de antigüedades está en la próxima cuadra.

John sonrió sintiéndose más estúpido que nunca.

\- No, yo no quiero venderla, es solo... que esta radio es muy especial y yo...

La chica sonrió y tomó la radio de las manos de John - Es muy bonita, se nota que es un objeto querido. Es de su padre?

John hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza - Veo que es muy especial para usted y significa mucho. Tiene algo que puedo sentir pero va más allá de mis poderes, hay cosas que debemos dejar en el misterio, Sr. Sullivan.

John se quedó perplejo - Cómo sabe mi nombre?

\- Ya se lo dije, hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas en el misterio - sonrió y le entregó la radio - hay alguna cosa más que quiera preguntar?

\- Desearía que me dijera algo más sobre cómo funciona esta radio? y me gustaría saber su nombre.

\- No desee cosas que no pueda manejar, John, fue todo un gusto conocerlo y mi nombre es Mellisandre.

John volvió a casa, cabizbajo. En qué cabeza se le ocurría hacer esas cosas?! Dejó la radio en su mesita, no sin antes desear saber más sobre todo esto.

El sueño rindió a John, por lo menos se venía un fin de semana de descanso.

John era un hombre que por lo general se levantaba temprano pero ese sábado abrió un ojo y lo volvió a cerrar, pero no pasó mucho antes que sintiera su puerta abrirse abruptamente.

\- Johnny, despierta que ya es tarde y quedamos de estar con tu abuelo temprano, sabes cómo se pone cuando se hace tarde.

John sólo gruñó para sentir un dolor punzante en su trasero - Pero qué haces?

\- Ya te dije, Johnny. Arriba ahora!

\- Papá, qué haces en mi casa y a esta hora?

\- Johnny, realmente quieres comenzar tu día con un trasero adolorido?

Todo esto ya le pareció muy extraño a John y se levantó para evitar que su padre cumpliera su amenaza.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño, necesitaba vaciar su vejiga antes de tener una muy seria conversación con su padre. Se lavó la cara para despejarse un poco, y vio su rostro reflejado en el espejo, sólo que el rostro que lo miraba era el de un crío. Volvió a mirar y fue el mismo rostro, sólo que ésta vez se reconoció, era John Sullivan quien lo miraba, sólo que ése John Sullivan era un adolescente.

John miró todo a su alrededor, era su cuarto, pero el que tenía cuando vivía con sus padres. Muchas cosas extrañas le habían pasado en su vida, por lo que John mantuvo la calma.

Otra vez sintió el grito de su padre llamándolo, intentó hacer memoria sobre cuál fue la última vez que vio a su abuelo? Salió caminando lentamente hacia la cocina para ver a su madre y padre que ya estaban desayunando.

\- No tengo mucha hambre, mamá, sólo voy a tomar un café.

\- No sé qué te pasa hoy Johnny, pero te vas a sentar y vas a desayunar.

John gruñó. Quería reclamar pero luego se acordó que no estaba en condiciones y comenzó a comer.

Frank Sullivan estaba esperando a su hijo en la puerta de salida de su casa, cada minuto que pasaba su enojo aumentaba, hasta que vio a su hijo bajar las escaleras.

John pasó por el lado de su padre; estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, tanto que no vio venir el palmazo que le dio su padre, sólo soltó un gruñido.

Ya camino a recoger al abuelo, padre e hijo estaban en relativa calma. Para John volver a ver a su amado abuelo fue algo muy emotivo.

Al llegar a casa todo terminó con un almuerzo exquisito, John se había olvidado lo bien que cocinaba su madre.

Su abuelo se tomaba un café en la sala y John se sentó a su lado feliz de tener una nueva oportunidad de hablar con él, sentir cerca todo el cariño de ese gran hombre.

\- Qué tienes entre manos, Johnny? te veo sentado ahí, queriendo decirme algo pero permaneces callado.

John se sonrojó – Estaba pensando que hace tanto tiempo que no nos visitabas abuelo.

\- Es cierto, sabes? cuando uno llega a mi edad es más difícil moverse, Johnny, pero aquí estoy, tenemos tiempo.

John pensó en eso, él no sabía si tenía tiempo. Cómo iba a saber si mañana volvía a su realidad, solo en su casa.

Su abuelo se paró del sofá para ir a la mesa donde se encontraba la radio que parecía igual a como Johnny la recordaba.

\- Frank, todavía conservas la radio?

\- Sí, papá. Todavía funciona muy bien

\- Lo sé, recuerdo que mi padre dijo que era muy especial.

Johnny se acercó a su padre y abuelo para escuchar la conversación – Por qué es especial, abuelo?- Dijo el chico.

\- Mi padre la compró. Me dijo que había sido un día muy especial, él le tenía mucho cariño a esa radio.

\- Un día muy especial? – Johnny preguntó

\- Si Johnny, ese día nació su primer hijo, o sea yo – dijo riendo – además, se la compró a una adivina, ella le dijo que en el futuro esa radio le salvaría la vida más de una vez.

\- Una adivina?

\- Si, una muy bonita.

Johnny se quedó pensativo, tantas cosas que quería preguntar y hablar con su abuelo pero el día parecía esfumarse, su madre servía la cena y pronto su padre lo enviaba a la cama.

\- Johnny es tarde, vete ya a dormir – gritaba Frank mientras servía una copa a su padre.

\- Papá, que es muy temprano y quería seguir hablando con el abuelo.

\- Él no se va a ir a ninguna parte, ahora sube!

El chico gruñó pero hizo caso, aunque sabía que no podría dormir, y así fue. Pasaron lo que parecían horas, las que Johnny se daba vuelta en su cama y el sueño no llegaba, necesitaba un cigarro.

Afuera parecía que todos estaban ya durmiendo, Johnny salió de su habitación intentando ser lo más silencioso, para sacar la cajetilla de cigarrillos que seguro tenía su abuelo en su abrigo. Lanzó una sonrisa de triunfo cuando pudo gozar del cigarro en sus dedos y la suave inspiración del humo, aunque tuviera que pasar de tomar una copa, y para eso tenía que soportar el frío del patio para que la casa no quedara con olor a humo.

Pasaron unos minutos de tranquilidad hasta que sintió un dolor agudo en su oreja y no pudo evitar dar un grito.

\- Qué haces con eso? – dijo su padre mientras le quitaba el cigarro de la boca para botarlo al suelo y apagarlo de una pisada.

\- Sólo fue un cigarro, papá,

Frank no dudó en poner a su hijo en su regazo a pesar de las súplicas, y comenzó a darle de palmadas, una tras otra, sin importar los gruñidos de Johnny.

Cuando el trasero de su hijo se pintaba de un rojo pálido, Frank lo dejó de pie – Creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto, Johnny

El chico sólo gruñó y se pasó una mano por su adolorido trasero. Frank lo tomó del mentón para levantarle la cara y poder mirarlo a los ojos – nunca más espero verte con un cigarro en tu boca.

\- Nunca más, papá- dijo en un susurro.

-Ahora vuelve a la cama.

Johnny volvió a la cama, no se acordaba que su padre tuviera una mano tan firme, si parecía de hierro.

Esta vez Johnny pudo conciliar el sueño para despertar ésta vez en una habitación en silencio. Se paró para ir al baño y al mirar en el espejo volvió a verse tal como era un adulto. Qué fue todo eso?! un sueño?! pero el dolor punzante en su trasero le dijo que eso no fue un sueño, su trasero seguía estando un tanto rosado.

Johnny se dio una ducha y fue a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. Evitó sentarse y llamó a su papá. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que su padre recordaba.

FIN


End file.
